


This isn’t right

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone lives, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Job/place of work sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some feels, Vaginal Oral sex, Vaginal Sex, Very minimum Bed sharing, Woman on Top, female orgasms, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It’s no secret that Than and Shepard have feelings for Each other and their feelings come to a head when they’re forced to share a bed on a mission and Thane’s boner wakes Shepard up and she decided s to take matters into Her own hands and mouth and body to get some sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



“l swear to thanos...”

 

I grumbled as I rolled over feeling slightly irritated but slightly aroused due to the prodding of Thane’s cock against my backside. 

“Thane...I know you’re awake. Your dick gave you away.”

 

I said poking the Drell in the chest,

 

“My apologizes...If you wish I can go sle-“

 

Thane started to say before I shoved my lips against his and cupped his face.Despite the hard armor plating like look of his skin, his lips were firm but still soft against mine as I sucked on his bottom lip and moved so I was straddling him.

 

“Shepard! this isn’t right! We’re team mates and colleagues and-“

 

“Are you saying you do not want me to reprieve you of this-“

 

I grinned him groin against his and in the weak light of the planet’s moon I could see that he bit his lip and I could hear him gasp with pleasure.

 

“Is that what your saying?”

 

I said picking up speed, the friction on my clit through my thin night shorts was really quite good, good enough I let out a soft moan.

 

“No! That’s not what I’m saying...I’m saying that this between us isn’t right..”

 

Thane said panting as I reached down between his legs and stroked his firm cock between his legs and gave his thick cock a good squeez before I took my hand off his cock and slip two of my fingers up my short sleeping shorts and slip them inside of my already damp snatch.

 

“No what will be wrong is if I killed you because I didn’t get no sleep!”

 

I said raising my brows as I smirked and kissed him again, this time he reached forward and cupped my face before pulling away panting.

 

“I want you but still the rules ...”

 

“How about fuck off with the rules and fuck me instead!”

 

I said grinning as he flipped us over so I was on my back.


	2. Taking matters into my mouth

“This wrong but you’re right...it would be a shame for me to die because you’re in a foul mood due to the lack of sleep.”

 

Than said smirking as he squeezed my breast and kissed me deeply before he took off my shirt and sports bra and matched his mouth on to my left breast.

 

I groaned and rolled my hips eager to move forward.

 

“So just how long have you been waiting to have me?”

 

I said tugging off his shirt to reveal a chiseled hard plated chest.

 

I bit my lip and ran my hands up and down his chest and savored the feeling of his deceptively smooth skin.

 

“A few months after you arrived on the Normandy...You remember that night we had too much to drink and you kissed me?”

 

I blushed as I undid his zipper and pulled out his large cock out of his briefs and stroked his cock a few times making him groan and gasp.

 

“yeah then I puked and knocked my self unconscious.”

 

I said chuckling as he laid his full weight on top of me and straddled me before he buried his face into my neck and panted as I gave his balls a squeeze.

 

“Lean back Thane.”

 

I said softly as I kissed his forehead, he groaned but did as I asked.

 

“By the divines...”

 

Thane said panting as I took his cock into my mouth. My tongue ran along the marbled green and purple ruffle that ran vertical from the top of his cock to the base.

 

I moaned as the toxin on his skin began to take affect, every sensation double as I massage the head of his cock in my mouth and stroked the rest my hand before I attempted to take his entire length in my mouth.

 

I gagged and coughed for a momentbefore I was pulled off of his cock by thane.

 

“Now it’s your turn to lean back.”

 

Thane said panting as he pushed his lips against mine and pushed me into scooting back up against the headboard.

 

“Knees up against your chest, Shepard.”

 

Thane ordered in his authority voice making my panties even damper.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

I whispered obeying his order before spreading my knees for him.

 

“Good girl Shepard. Now let’s get rid of some these clothes.”

 

Thane said as he tugged off my shorts and panties.

 

“Goodness your saturated..let me clean this mess up.”

 

Thane said huskily as he scooted back and placed his head between my things making wriggle and pant even though he wasn’t even touching me yet.

 

“You have a Beautiful body...it’s almost as beautiful as your mind.”

 

Thane said softly before kissing my things.

 

“I appreciate the sentiment but I’m really really in need over here! I’m here for a good time not for a long time.”

 

I said chuckling I pinched and rolled my own nipples.

 

“Actually we’re here for a mission...”

 

Thane said latching his mouth on to my clit as he slipped his fingers inside of me, caressing my g spot.

 

 

I gasped as I wiggles my hip and pushed Thane’s head against my pussy, as I whimpered and panted.

 

“Thane!”

 

I said biting my lip as he tongue circled my clit and maintained perfect pressure on my clit.

 

In minutes I was crying his name, as my body shook and every

Muscle in my body tighter with pleasure as I came on his fingers.

 

“I’ll take that as a job well done.”

 

Thane said kissing my thighs again before moving forward to kiss me allowing me to taste my own juices mixed with the taste of his mouth.

 

“Suck.”

 

Thane ordered as he slipped his fingers into my mouth, giving me of a undiluted taste of my pussy than before.

 

I moaned and boned my head on his fingers as I wrapped any tongue around each of his two fingers and cleaned them thoroughly before he removed his fingers from my mouth and kissed me again.

 

His tongue wrapped around mine, caressing the underside of tongue before exploring the inside of my mouth.

 

“Do you want to go further?”

 

Thane asked pulling away bride pushing his forehead against mine.

 

“Of course thane! Do you-“

 

“Top or bottom?”

 

Thane Asked not even allowing me to finish my sentence.

 

“Top.”

 

I answered grinning as a pushed thane on his back and swung my legs over his hips and straddled him.


	3. A solid sleep for Shepard

 

“Be careful...”

 

Than said softly as I lined his cock up with my entrance and slowly slid down on his cock, gasping for air as I Took him inch by inch till I had 6 out of his 10 inches inside me.

 

I could feel his cock throb as I gave myself a moment to adjust to his cock. Thane moaned and panted as he pulled me down for a kiss.

 

His eyes were half lidded with lust, desire and pleasure.

 

“Are you ready to-“

 

He started to say as I grabbed his hands and kissed them before placing them on my hips and lifted my hips up and brought them back down on his cock, whimpering with delight as he helped me ride him.

 

Thane groaned and growled with pleasure as his eye rolled around and he began speaking in his native tongue.

 

I whispered and laid flat on his chest as I dug my nails into his chest making him hiss.

 

In return he picked up the speed and ferocity of his thrust and dig his own nails into my hips, the subtle sting of his nails drawing blood made me moan.

 

“Shepard...”

 

Thane gasped as he slowed his thrust kept the depth of his thrust the same.

 

“Take me from behind.”

 

I panted as I craved being taken from behind.

 

“I can’t stop! I’m sorry but I can’t.”

 

Thane gasped as I sat back up relieving that craving.

 

“It’s alright....next time.”

 

I panted as my muscles began to clutch his cock and I felt myself coming to my brink.

 

“Thane....I think-“

 

“I know Shepard. Come on my cock please.”

 

Thane begged huskily caressing my face.

 

I whispered and let out a cry of pleasure as I felt my orgasm hit me.

 

My mind went blank as My Wales gripped the Drell’s cock with such strength thane nearly had to stop thrusting for a moment as I came.

 

Then I collapsed on his chest shaking and panting as he wrapped his arms around me for a few more thrust before he too finished, spilling his load into me.

 

We laid there panting as we shook in an after glow of our orgasms, it was few moments before thane spoke.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He Said panting as he pulled himself out of me and his cock returned to his cloaca.

 

“I’m beyond great! I might actually be able to get some sleep!”

 

I said smirking as I lifted my head and kissed him tenderly. Thane smiles softly before kissing my fore head and rolled us on to our sides and held me close for a few minutes. I could hear his heart beatvery strongly as I fell asleep, this time no boner interrupted my rest.

 


End file.
